Tiempo
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: Una joven empieza a recordar cosas que ocurrieron 5 años atrás. Descubriendo lo que ocurrió antes podrá salvar su futuro, o quizá lamentar haberse enamorado de alguien como él. No hagan caso al sumario


**Tiempo**

Ha pasado tanto tiempo… pero no lo suficiente para olvidar. Siento aún su presencia al lado de mí, atosigando mi ser.

Siempre espero el día de mañana para poder olvidarme de él, que mis alas al fin se abrieran después de tanto esperar, y poder ser libre al fin

Maldita espera. Mi paciencia siempre ha sido increíble. Capaz de esperar periodos de tiempo increíbles, sin nada que reclamar después. Pero siento siempre en mi interior, algo difícil de explicar. Con el corazón en un puño y un sentimiento parecido al miedo por todo mi cuerpo.

Aún soy capaz de recordar, esos momentos vividos junto a ti.

**Flash back**

_Es un día caluroso de verano. La luz del sol hermoso que se encuentra siempre encima de nosotros, hace que el paisaje vista coloridos verdes y dorados. Algunas hojas revolotean suspendidas en el aire, como jugando con el viento y caen suavemente en el suelo de piedra, sin que su rozamiento se escuche._

_Los trinos de algunos pájaros y el armonioso ritmo que los insectos ponen en su música, son los sonidos del lugar._

_Una joven, de más o menos 14 años, se dirigía hacia la escuela. Su cara era blanca semejante al color de la nieve, y su cabello era, en contraste, negro como el azabache y llegaba de largo hacia la cintura. Sus ojos de un misterioso tono púrpura reflejaban una gran felicidad. Llevaba el uniforme del colegio, al igual que su mejor amiga, Sakura._

_Sakura era diferente a ella. Su cabello era corto y castaño claro. Y su tez tenía un tono más oscuro._

_Después de un gran camino, al fin llegaron a la escuela de Tomoeda._

_-Sakura-chan…- dijo un joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos color miel- ¿cómo es que hoy llegaste tan temprano?-_

_-Es que hoy Tomoyo dijo que se pasaría por mi casa, así que no quise hacerla esperar y me levanté poco antes, Shaoran-_

_-Aún así, Sakura te recuerdo que necesitases 10 despertadores. Kero tuvo que ponerse al lado de cada uno para encenderlos, y que cada vez que apagaras uno, él encendería otro- contestó Tomoyo. Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer…_

_-Ah, bueno. Pero eso… no cuenta- dijo Sakura, sacudiendo la mano._

_Shaoran se colocó detrás de Sakura y la abrazó. Cuando Sakura giró la cabeza, Shaoran le dio un beso. Sakura solo se puso roja._

_- Ya me parecía que Li se había ido- dijo un pelinegro de ojos azules, que acaba de venir de donde Shaoran había aparecido- al fin puedo veros después del verano-_

_-Eriol-kun, pero si nos vinos ayer…- dijo Tomoyo, ya extrañada. El chico sonrió._

_-Pero me refería también al resto de los compañeros- dijo Eriol_

_Los cuatro amigos siguieron hablando. Sakura y Shaoran se agarraban de la mano y se lanzaban miradas llenas de cariño. A la legua se notaban que se amaban con todo su corazón._

_Al fin, llegaron a clase. Y que mejor opción para empezar la clase con una sesión de matemáticas. _

_Sakura estaba desesperada, no entendía nada de lo que decían. Shaoran llegaba lo justo para entenderlo. Eriol estaba escuchando las explicaciones del profesor, sin decir nada_

_Ni que decir Tomoyo apuntaba todo lo que el profesor decía._

_Hablando de ello, justamente mientras esta apuntando algunas anotaciones, una bola de papel cayó en su mesa. El profesor andaba escribiendo una ecuación en la pizarra. Bajó rápidamente la notita debajo del pupitre, y leyó lo que ponía en ella_

"_Parte de atrás del colegio, nada más salir de clase._

_No le digas a nadie nada sobre esta nota"_

_Tomoyo miró confusa a su alrededor, todos miraban hacia el profesor, algunos directamente estaban dormidos y otros haciendo cosas con un lapicero o una goma._

_Ninguno parecía estar haciendo caso a su mirada, dirigida a toda la clase. Que extraño, pensó, en lo normal solía averiguar este tipo de cosas. Sin duda alguna, sea quien sea el que le envió la notita, sin duda es mas lista que ella_

**Fin Flash Back**

Tomoyo recordó de pronto la notita. Aún la guardaba en algún lugar. Apartó la vista de la ventana, por la cual había estado observando el hermoso paisaje hacia un momento. Deslizó la mano por el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, intentando no despertar a nadie. La noche había llegado a Tomoeda como muchas veces antes, y la mansión Daidouji estaba dormida.

Pasó su mano por el barandal de la escalera y, sigilosa, empezó a bajar los escalones. La alfombra azul que cubría las escaleras hacia mullidos sus pasos.

Llegó a otra puerta, la abrió para dejarse ver una enorme biblioteca. Sus estanterías eran de tonos ocres, llenas de libros. Avanzó y se introdujo en uno de los pasillos que creaban los estantes. Los libros de ese corredor eran sobre la geografía del mundo, con tapas en general verdes pero sobre todo muy gruesos.

Al fin logró recorrer completamente el pasillo. Enfrente de ella se encontraba un pequeño escritorio con madera algo vieja y con muescas recorriendo su forma. Una pequeña lámpara grisácea y unos cuantos bolígrafos se esparcían sobre ella.

Se acercó al escritorio, y abrió uno de los tres cajones que tenían. El pomo era de color plomo, sin dudar lo cogió y estiró de él para ver su contenido. Solo había una pequeña cajita decorado con flores rosas, cuyos tallos tenían embriagantes formas exóticas, entrecruzándose y creando espirales verdes. También tenía una pequeña cerradura dorada, y la llave de ésta colgando de uno de sus asas, sujeta por una cadena también dorada.

Cogió la llave y la introdujo. La caja chirrió pero se abrió fácilmente. En su interior había varios objetos, pero ella solo extrajo un papel pequeño y arrugado como una bola. Lo abrió con cuidado, como si sus manos pudieran correr la tinta. Leyó el mensaje:

_Parte de atrás del colegio, nada más salir de clase._

_No le digas a nadie nada sobre esta nota_

La nota de sus recuerdos. Ahora se encontraba entre sus dedos, aunque después de todo era un simple trozo de papel, era mucho más para Tomoyo

-Mi amor…- y siguió recordando

**Flash Back**

"_Después de que el primer día de clases finalizase, haciendo que miles de alumnos volvieran a sus casas agotado, Tomoyo se dirigió a la parte de atrás del colegio._

_Cuando al fin logró llegar sin encontrarse con nada más interesante que algunos chicos hablando antes de volver a casa, vio el lugar._

_Un jardín cuadrado, donde crecían flores de inmensos colores y una fuente en el centro, rodeado por un camino de baldosas marrones y decorado en la parte exterior con arcos. En esos pasillos de piedra, semejando como una época más antigua, había 4 bancos, uno por lado, situado en el centro de cada senda._

_La hermosa joven se acercó al que tenía mas cerca y apoyó su mano. Empezó a esperar allí, viendo como la fuente emanaba agua y algunos pajarillos se acercaban a beber de sus aguas._

_Se cansó de esperar, sería alguna broma de alguien, pero decidió darle más oportunidad y se sentó en el banco._

_La joven empezó a pensar en otras cosas, y dirigió su mirada hacia el techo, viendo como las terminaciones de los arcos se curvaban allí._

_De repente, sintió algo en su hombro. Miró atrás suyo, lo que vio si le escandalizó._

_-¡Eriol! Pero… e… ¿no podrías habérmelo dicho en la salida?-_

_-no, es que quería decirlo a solas contigo… Tomoyo- ella estaba ansiosa por saber que quería, y mostró mayor interés. Se dio cuenta que lo que tenía apoyado en su hombro era la mano del joven_

_-¿el qué?- Tomoyo tenía un semblante dudoso, con la cara girada, preguntándose que era tan importante para que Eriol-kun no pudiera decirlo delante de Sakura y Shaoran._

_Entonces de repente cayó en algo, y sonrió feliz._

_-Me parece muy amable de tu parte que celebres el año de noviazgo de Sakura y Shaoran ¡Ah! Es que son tan tiernos- a Tomoyo le brillan los ojos_

_El chico se quedó extraño. Como todos sabemos o suponemos, él no iba a hablar de eso. Pero optó por otro camino._

_-Tomoyo, quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Sakura es lo más importante para ti? Me refiero si… la amas más que a nada como amiga-_

_Tomoyo se puso roja por la pregunta ¿insinuaba que era lesbiana? Tomoyo rió, Eriol quedó fascinado. _

_La joven abrazó a Eriol por el cuello. En ellos se volvió muy normal estos gestos de cariño._

_-Eriol como puedes suponer esas cosas- Tomoyo acercó su cara a la de Eriol- Sakura es mi mejor amiga y es muy importante para mi pero, no es a la persona que yo mas amo-_

_Eriol lanzó un suspiro de alivio, feliz de saberlo. Para responder el abrazo, Eriol le cogió a Tomoyo por la cintura y la acercó a él, Ella no se molestó por eso._

_-¿a qué viene ese suspiro de alivio?- preguntó Tomoyo disgustada- ¿acaso siempre pensaste que mis preferencias sexuales son así?-_

_-No, no lo pensaba así, pero es que empecé a tener mis dudas, siempre hablas de Sakura mucho, por lo menos cuando estoy yo-_

_-Cuando estoy con Sakura no hablo de ella, te lo puedo asegurar._

_-Pero eso es por no ponerla nerviosa- Eriol sonrió. Tomoyo negó sacudiendo la cabeza_

_-pero, ¿eso es lo que querías decirme? ¿Y porqué no decírmelo en clase que fuiste tú? No hubiera hecho falta venir hasta aquí- Tomoyo rozó la nariz de Eriol con la suya._

_-Es que, en realidad no he venido ha decirte eso-_

_- ¿entonces el qué?- preguntó la chica_

_Eriol volvió a suspirar. Le parecía muy gracioso ver esa actitud en él, pero eso significaba que era algo grave o importante. Decidió que era importante, o si no, no se hubieran entretenido hablando tanto tiempo._

_-No debe de ser tan malo- dijo Tomoyo- ¡Eriol! Soy tu mejor amiga y no confías en mí. Por favor ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? ¿Has hecho algo muy malo?-_

_Tomoyo apoyó su barbilla y manos en el pecho de Eriol. Mirándolo aún así a la cara._

_Eriol, por su parte, apartó una de sus manos que se encontraba apoyada en la cadera de la chica y la puso sobre su pelo negro, acariciándolo levemente._

_-Si enamorase de la mejor amiga es algo malo…- Tomoyo no entendió muy bien lo que Eriol acababa de decir. Pero según lo que parecía, él insinuaba que estaba enamorado de su mejor amiga. Si bien sabía su mejor amiga era… Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos._

_-Te quiero, casi desde que te conozco. Cuando vine por primera vez y los ratos juntos que pasábamos, cuando me enseñaste Tomoeda, o en el momento que estuvimos en el colegio a solas, antes de que Sakura usara la carta sombra para encontrarte. _

_Tú siempre supiste quien era, y me aceptaste tal y como soy ahora, sin importarte quien fui en un pasado y…- Eriol no pudo continuar con su discurso, porque Tomoyo separó la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, dándole un beso breve en los labios_

_-No quiero explicaciones Eriol, simplemente yo también te amo- Tomoyo también le quería como mas que un amigo desde hace ya tiempo._

_A Eriol le embargó una felicidad indescriptible. A Tomoyo le salieron lágrimas de cristal de los ojos. Eriol fue esta vez quien besó a la chica, allí se quedaron toda la tarde, abrazados al lado de la fuente del colegio._

-Eriol…- suspiró Tomoyo tocándose los labios, como recordando los besos que se dieron, Luego, empezó a reír- aún recuerdo cuando se lo contamos a Sakura y Shaoran. Lo que me sorprendió fue que Shaoran lo sabía. Y no me dijo nada. A Sakura no quise decírselo porque capaz fue de hacerlo.

Tomoyo se dirigió a la ventana de la biblioteca, y se quedó prendada del paisaje, igual que había estado en su habitación. Tomoyo cogió aire, mientras miraba a la luna en cuarto menguante que se presentaba en el cielo, junto a sus compañeras las estrellas, se veía tan lejano y a la vez tan hermoso.

-¿dónde estarás?- susurró Tomoyo al viento- te extraño…-sonrió. Mientras lo hacía, sus ojos se humedecieron hasta que lágrimas bajaban por su cara. Tomoyo sollozó, hasta perder su sonrisa, volviendo su aspecto deprimente, enterró su cara en sus manos, dejando que la biblioteca escuchara su llanto. Otro recuerdo le inundaba la mente

_Tomoyo y Eriol ya llevaban unas semanas de noviazgo. Ambos estaban muy felices por ellos. _

_Este día habían ido al parque y estaban bajo un gran cerezo en flor, Tomoyo apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol, él solo la observaba._

_-Eriol ¿hace cuánto estamos juntos?- _

_Eriol elevó su cabeza, recordando el tiempo desde aquel día._

_-4 semanas, amor- Eriol besó a su novia, ella le devolvió el beso sin dudar._

_-¿tanto? Eso es un mes… No celebramos nada- dijo Tomoyo, algo apenada._

_A Eriol no le gustaba verla así, así que buscó algo por los alrededores, algo que podría alegrarle. Pero no había nada en el parque especial, pero al fijarse en una roca, alargó la mano y la agarró._

_-Eriol ¿Qué haces?- Tomoyo miraba como Eriol sujetaba la roca mientras la tocaba. Apareció un brillo rojo de su mano- ¡Eh! ¿Estás embrujando la piedra?-_

_Tomoyo estaba algo disgustada. Conociendo a Eriol… bueno, ya sabéis_

_-No, cariño. Algo mejor- Tomoyo ya parecía asustada- No pienses mal de mi. No estoy preparando ninguna de mis bromas. Mira- le dio la vuelta a la piedra, dejando ver un grabado._

"_Te amaré siempre, Tomoyo_

_Fdo: Eriol_

_10-9-2001"_

_-Eriol es hermoso- dijo Tomoyo acariciando las letras._

_-Bueno, celebremos nuestro mes con esto. No tengo duda de que es verdad. ¿Sabes qué? Se dice que antiguamente las mujeres que vivían en roma enterraban escritos maldiciendo a su marido por haberle sido infiel, pero…- _

_-Eriol, no empieces con tus mentiras, me estoy preguntando ahora si no acabaré tirando del cuello como lo hace Chiharu a Takashi- Tomoyo se l estaba creyendo, pero al final cayó en que no era así. De todas formas, pensaba que ojalá fuera cierto._

_Eriol en un reflejo se sujetó el cuello. Tomoyo se rió de eso._

_-Vale, ya deja de reírte. Pues imaginemos que es verdad ¿vale? Pero esta vez lo enterraré para que esto siga en pie-_

_Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo, pero asintió_

_-Gracias Eriol, me parece una buena idea prometer eso- Tomoyo lo miraba con brillo en los ojos._

_Eriol empezó a cavar, lo dejó y volvió a taparlo. Cuando miró a Tomoyo, ésta se dio cuenta de que Eriol tenía la cara llena de tierra, y no pudo evitar reírse fuertemente, tanto que se cayó hacia atrás quedando tumbada en la hierba._

_Eriol se quitó el rastro de tierra en la cara al notarlo, para que se dejara de reír, se colocó encima de ella y la besó. Tomoyo dejó de reírse en ese momento, y agarró a Eriol por el cuello. El beso se intensificó, cuando el aire se acabó se separaron respirando a horcajadas, pidiendo aire._

_Eriol se puso de pie y le tendió la mano a Tomoyo para ayudarle._

Tomoyo alzó la vista, porque juró haber oído un flu-flu cerca. Miró a sus lados. Pero solo se extendían estantes llenos de libros. Pensó que no era nada, hasta que una rosa blanca cayó en el alfeizar de la ventana, justo delante de ella. Levantó la cabeza de sus brazos y asió la rosa.

La observó detenidamente, miró su tallo, donde sus manos la agarraban. Se fijó en que uno de sus dedos se apoyaba en una de las espinas de la flor. Pero misteriosamente no le molestaba en absoluto. Sentía que ese tallo era liso como el mármol.

Se fijó que al final de ella colgaba una pequeña tarjetita color marrón. Pasó su mano por debajo de ella para que se colara la tarjeta en su palma. En la tarjeta se leía con una caligrafía hermosa y ordenada.

"Diez, septiembre de 2002"

Ahora que recordaba…

**Flash back**

_-Tomoyo ¡No entendí esto!- dijo Sakura, que se encontraba al lado de la joven pelinegra._

_-¿a ti no se te dieron bien las matemáticas verdad?- preguntó Eriol, que estaba sentado al lado de Tomoyo_

_-La verdad, nunca- dijo Sakura con un dedo en la barbilla_

_-Y tampoco te gusta leer…-seguía Eriol_

_-Bueno, pero prefiero leer antes que hacer cuentas- Sakura puso ojos de mareada._

_-¿Seguro que sabes hacer algo?- preguntó Eriol_

_Tomoyo le miró con ojos acusadores, Sakura se entristeció._

_-Deja a Sakura en paz, que no se ha metido contigo- Shaoran veía a Eriol con mirada asesina._

_-No te lo tomes a mal ni nada, está claro que un pequeño desliz en dos asignaturas es muy poco. Además de que se te da bien la gimnasia. Y otra cosa, solo lo hacía para fastidiar a tu querido novio- dijo Eriol. Tomoyo empezó a escribir muy rápido rasgando el papel._

_-Sakura, vámonos de aquí, tengo que enseñarte una cosa- dijo Shaoran_

_-A si ¿el qué?-_

_Tomoyo sube la cabeza para mirar a Shaoran. Eriol le mira con cara de "si claro" y Sakura con cara de duda. Mientras, Shaoran mira a todos uno por uno._

_-¿qué? Pues mira, os lo diré. Es… que han abierto una tienda de helados fritos y quiero invitar a Sakura. Y es que hoy es la obertura y hay descuentos- Sakura iba a formular otra pregunta, pero ya estaba siendo arrastrada de Shaoran mientras le agarraba por la mano._

_Cuando Eriol y Tomoyo quedaron solos, la chica le golpeó con el libro. Eriol se estrelló con la mesa por la fuerza que le había dado._

_-Mi cabeza… pero ¿qué he hecho? Si le dije que era excelente en gimnasia y le dije que era broma- Eriol levantó el libro, que Tomoyo estaba sujetando aún._

_-¡Pero los has espantado!- gritó Tomoyo histérica- Si quieres hacer eso, hazlo en TU casa no en la MÍA._

_-No los he espantado, Sakura y Shaoran han ido a ver una tienda de huevos fritos que hay ¿no lo has oído?_

_-Eriol, te voy a llevar a un colegio de infantil. ¿Cómo se fríe un helado?-_

_-No lo sé, cariño. Esa es la gracia de los helados fritos, que no sabes como se hacen-_

_Tomoyo esta a punto de quedarse sin paciencia, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Pero no pudo soportar la presión, y golpeó la mesa con las manos._

_-¡Idiota! Los huevos fritos NO existen, es una excusa que a Shaoran le ha salido mal-_

_Eriol se quedó algo disgustado por no haber pillado la farsa, y para colmo Tomoyo le estaba mirando mal. Dicha y Dulcemente mal, para que engañar, según pensaba Eriol. El chico se lanzó a Tomoyo y le dio un beso, que se profundizó bastante tiempo. Cuando se separaron, Eriol sacó una rosa blanca del bolsillo y se la entregó a Tomoyo._

_-Olvidemos esta discusión, no quiero que sigas enfada por esto, aunque sea iré a buscar por la ciudad los helados fritos y pediré disculpas- dijo Eriol- aunque en realidad era el regalo para que te acordarás de la promesa que te hice justamente hace un año… pero no encontré el momento de dártelo-_

_Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla, acercó su cara a su oído_

_-Mantengo la promesa que hice hace un año, cariño- bajo su cabeza hasta su cuello donde depositó un beso más. Tomoyo no se lo esperaba, nunca le habían besado ahí, y su cuerpo recibió un escalofrío._

_Tomoyo se acercó a Eriol y le devolvió el beso también en el cuello._

_-Yo también te amo-_

_-Tramposa, eso no vale- dijo mientras deslizaba su mano por su espalda_

Tomoyo llevó la rosa a su nariz y olió su fragancia. Tenía un olor dulce muy fuerte que llenaban sus sentidos.

Miró el calendario del día, y vio que hoy también era 10 de septiembre. Otro año más desde el que se convirtió en su aniversario, aunque fueron 28 días después de que Eriol le pidiera noviazgo. Tomoyo se quedó dormida mirando por la ventana un árbol que se alzaba esplendoroso sobre todos los demás, con hojas blancas como el azúcar y flores azules como el mar.


End file.
